Ghost
by TheProphetOfWeasels
Summary: Draekens are a powerful family. Descendants of Merlin, as they say. When a Draeken comes from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts - James Potter's godsister, no less - what secrets does she bring with her? More importantly... Can she pull a good prank?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES OF J.K ROWLING'S (QUEEN) BOOKS. ONLY MY OWN STORY LINES AND CHARACTERS.**

SORRY IF THIS SUCKS, MY FIRST CHAPTER TEND TO SUCK. BUT I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER.

* * *

"James Potter... Explain to me how we were never aware that you had a godsister?" A fifteen year old Sirius Black asked his best friend, raising an eyebrow. "And that she should be on this train any minute now?"

"Because Pads - although I trust you with everything else - I do not trust around young, pretty and naive women. Especially family, as much as I love you, of course." James adjusted his glasses, nodding firmly and looking out of the window. "Keep my seat warm!" He ran out of the carriage, Sirius's face holding a hurt expression.

"I am both offended and amused." The other two laughed as they all looked out of the window, seeing James running toward a girl in Hogwarts robes with white-blond hair and green eyes. They assumed both of her eyes were green anyway, since her hair was covering her left eye and she was standing on her own, looking very confused until she spotted James. He picked her up and spun around a few times, before helping who they assumed was actually his godsister with her luggage and getting her onto the train, chatting away to her the whole time. Footsteps came running towards the carriage, the others turning away from the window, as the doors was flung open and two bodies fell into the seats.

"James, come on!" They all noticed the thick country accent that feel out of her mouth as the girl wriggled out of his grip and reached into her pocket, pulling out a smallish serpent that wrapped around her hand: coloured black and red with violet eyes. It was the oddest snake they'd ever seen. "Shh sweetheart, it's alright, mummy's here. No need to be frightened."

"And how do you plan on getting that into Hogwarts?"

"Do what I want, James." The girl looked up suddenly, beaming at the others. "Heeyy~" James cleared his throat and reshuffled to get comfortable, frowning.

"No one kept my seat warm... Rude. Anyway, boys, this is my godsister: Alayne Draeken. Coming all the way from America!" He put his hands in the air, Alayne laughing slightly, before hitting his arm.

"Behave."

"A descendent of Merlin... Right here before me." Sirius gripped his heart in his usual, dramatic way. "I feel so privileged!" Naturally, one of the first things that James had mentioned about his godsister on the train was this fact. He was very proud that his godmother was a Draeken, and that he had a younger godsister. She was lovely, after all.

"You must be Sirius." Alayne smiled, her freckled cheeks going up in another smile. "James was right: there is no mistaking you."

"Thank you. That's lovely coming from a man who didn't trust me enough to tell me - his best friend - about you. That's rude." He gave James a pointed look and Alayne nodded.

"Very rude! James, why?" Not giving him time to answer and start drama, Remus put his hand out in her direction, giving a friendly smile.

"I'm Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself and Alayne beamed again. A very smiley girl, indeed. She shook his hand firmly.

"I like your scars, Remus. You look like an absolute badass!" Alayne exclaimed and James hit the back of her head quickly, but only lightly.

"Language. You're only fourteen." He told her coolly, but only got a dry expression in response.

"Says the fifteen year old who swears up a storm every time he gets a paper cut, right?" A finger was pressed to her lips, James closing his eyes.

"Shhhhhhhhh. That's different." James gave a tight, sarcastic smile before Alayne wrapped her teeth around his finger, forcing him to move his hand. "You. Are. Rude."

"Runs in the family, clearly." Sirius commented and laughter ran around the carriage. Remus, on the other hand, had faltered slightly. Never in his life had someone - much less a stranger - complimented his scars. Even his own friends hadn't asked at all.

"Thank you, Alayne." Remus finally answered, her attention going straight back to him, the snake in her hand still happily curled, working itself between her fingers. "I like your accent." Alayne laughed slightly, her right eye sparkling. "Aww, you're so cute!" Her attention was drawn to the shy boy in the corner. "So, you must be Peter, yes?" Alayne held out her free hand, smiling as she waited.

"Y-Yeah. Nice to meet you, Alayne. You have very pretty eyes."

"Ooh another cute one!" Alayne squealed slightly in delight, before turning to James. "Why weren't these three precious creatures in my life sooner?"

"Because Laney, you were in Ilvermorny, remember? In America. This is Britain." James raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly as she lightly punched his arm again.

"You raise a good point." She looked around, frowning. "Dang... You're all Gryffindor." She let her snake pass onto her other hand, smiling softly. "In case you couldn't tell by the snake on my hand, I am now a Slytherin. I'll forever be a Wampus in my heart, but apparently in Britain I am a snake." She shrugged, not seeing a big deal, making a 'sss' noise with her tongue slightly out. "Small snake of loveliness and friendship."

"And bad language." James added under his breath, seeing the sharp look he got in response.

"You're really weird." Sirius smiled, relaxing after the blow of such a sweet, smiley and friendly girl being in Slytherin. "I like you."

"And I like you, Sirius. I like you. I like you all!" She giggled. "Even James."

"Hey!"

* * *

 **Alayne's P.O.V (Later On):**

With a sickness in my stomach, I sat in the Great Hall, feeling extremely out of place in this House. It felt odd to start in Fourth Year, but yet here I am. I kept my eyes down - trying to make myself as small as possible, which wasn't that hard - even during the welcoming of the new Slytherins. So far, no one had taken an interest in me, barely glanced in my direction. Thank Merlin for that. When my eyes did flick up, it was only to make sure my godbrother was always in my sight, and he always offered a smile in my direction, no matter how frequent my glances were. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and a very warm welcome to all our new First Years." Dumbledore spoke from his podium, my eyes getting wide... Please don't call me out. Don't do it. My fingers brushed against Bailida (my snake) in my pocket, his tongue flicking against the digits to find they weren't food. Fate, you can't possibly be so cruel as to - "And a warm welcome to our Ilvermorny transfer: Alayne Draeken." Yes... Yes fate can be that cruel.

Up till this point, I was sure I had never had so many stares of recognition. What I needed right now was James' damn invisibility cloak. My eyes raised, seeing my godbrother with wide eyes (like a deer in headlights), staring directly at me and there was nothing he could do about it, so I lowered my eyes once again. "I expect all of you will treat her fairly and welcome her into our school." I almost didn't hear him over the buzzing of my inner thoughts. I hated being stared at. My whole life I'd been stared at. I can't think of anything I hate more. I'm terrified of water and heights, but I still didn't hate them.

Sighing, I felt relief creep up on me when the feast began, but I didn't really feel too hungry. James had stuffed me full of Wizarding treats, so my dessert stomach was full for now. Swift as I could, I took food and filled my plate with a balanced variation so I could keep myself healthy. I kept quiet as I ate what was in front of me, trying to block out the pair of eyes that had been burning a hole in the side of my skull for the last five minutes. With one last swallow, I turned slowly with a raised eyebrow, seeing a boy who looked remarkably like Sirius sitting right beside me. My eyes looked towards the Gryffindor table again, making sure I wasn't seeing double, before flicking them back. "Can I help you?" I asked with a small smile, keeping my eyebrow high.

"Just wanted to introduce myself." His back was straight and rigid, poise and proper. "Regulus Black. Please to meet you, Alayne."

"You as well, Regulus..." I slowly got out, my eyebrows furrowing slightly. "You aren't anything like Sirius, are you?" Although it was more of an out-loud observation, he gave a firm shake of his head.

"I'm nothing like that blood traitor." Robotic. Practised. Rehearsed. Call it what you want, but he sounded just like one of those birds who repeated words you fed it, and that saddened me at seeing that brief hurt in his eyes. Of course he's been taught to reject Sirius after his sorting - no other Black was Gryffindor. Only Slytherin.

"Shame." I said at last, adjusting my tie and giving a half smile. "He's a damn hoot and a half. Real nice guy." I turned to Regulus again, a sparkle in my eye. Maybe I could help Regulus see the light. "Hopefully you are as well."

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed this!

I enjoyed writing it very much!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you loooove it

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhlings!

0^0 Weasel!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR STORY LINES OF J.K ROWLING'S (QUEEN) BOOKS. ONLY MY OWN STORY LINES AND CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 **Alayne's P.O.V:**

A week later, I was fitting in nicely. I met everyone in my House, still mainly conversing with Regulus in the Common Room. He a sweet, shy boy if you managed to get under that hardened exterior. I met Marlene McKinnon in Gryffindor, who is one of the coolest girls I've ever met, and I finally met Lily Evans after hearing about her for years. She's lovely, and she likes me, so that's an added bonus! I know Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs (a personal favourite, so judgement free), and they are all wonderful once they got over the fact that a Slytherin was branching out of her own House... And that made me sad. I still can't quite understand why there's so much resentment against Slytherin, and why so many in Slytherin resented other Houses. This kind of thing never happened at Ilvermorny. Either that, or it was just kept under wraps. It was something to do with prestige and blood status, from I knew, which I find horrible. The only true way to judge a person is their actions, and how they treat those around them. Older people in my House had told me that this was what was expected of Slytherin House, and many had just got tired of all the disdain, so they just conformed and wore the judgement like armour, firing back with just as much spite. I remember how offended I felt, and I barely been there two days. So, I'm determined to change that and make sure younger Slytherin don't have to conform to such treatment, and ensure they don't treat others in such an appalling manner.

Currently, it's a Friday break and I'm heading out to the greenery around the lake with my friend Alice in tow - someone else I'd met in Gryffindor - when we saw a large commotion. I could see James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and a boy named Severus that I recognised from my House, a crowd forming around them. My legs went from a casual stride to a full-blown run, not liking where this was going. I'd seen the boys taunt Severus before - you only had to know them five minutes to see that - but this seemed much worse. The wand was knocked out of Severus hand as I came down the hill and he was turned upside down by James' own wand ability, and I could hear the laughter from my distance as his underwear became visible. No... This wasn't my James. This wasn't the boy who made a butterfly come to life from sand when I was nine. This wasn't the boy who always let me win when we played chess. This wasn't the boy who would tickle me awake until I cried laughing. This wasn't my James. I saw Lily burst into the ring, soon having a short argument with James to get him to put Severus down, but James seemed to be refusing. Rage filled me as hot tears appeared in my eyes, feeling like some of my previous energy suddenly shot out of me, James suddenly flying back and landing on his back, looking around as Severus fell, saying something to Lily before she ran away in tears. What was this?

James stood, still looking around, before his eyes landed on me as horror filled them, crying silently and my muscles shaking from the sudden burst of exercise and my sudden tiredness. I took a few shaky steps back, my eyes lowering as all four of the group saw me, before turning and running away from the scene, Alice catching me on the way and helping me get away from the commotion. No one else saw me.

* * *

I had ran to the Gryffindor Common Room with Alice, since she wasn't too keen on the Slytherin Dungeons. When we arrived, Alice went to the girls' dormitory and I told her I would be up there soon. I was sure I heard Lily following a while behind us from her upset, and there was no way I was going to let her be by herself. I sat on the floor as the portrait door swung open, Lily bursting through with hysterical tears pouring down her pretty face. "Lily..." I said softly, letting her collapse down beside me, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I would've stopped him sooner if I had known... I didn't know he could be so heartless."

"That was you?" Lily stared at me through watery eyes, wiping away some of her tears. "You did that?" I nodded silently, moving my fringe from my left eye, revealing a orange-gold eye. The trademark of House Draeken. Why it was so, I don't know. Usually, both eyes were this colour, but I guess I'm just a little special snowflake.

"I don't know how, I don't think that's ever happened before." I said slowly, shaking my head. "What happened to you? I saw you run."

"It's was Severus..." Lily began, making me nod.

"I saw that. What did he say to you to make you so upset?"

"I'm Muggle-born, you see..." I didn't like where this going. "He called me a mudblood." Tears erupted from her eyes again, my jaw hanging open.

"He didn't!" I went further into shock as everything processed. Severus never seemed like he would intentionally offend Lily, especially with such a vulgar word. "I doubt he meant it Lily, it may've just been spur of the moment. That doesn't excuse what he did, but he's your friend."

"Not any more." Lily's grabbed my hand and pulled me up as the portrait swung open again, whisking me away to the girls' dormitory with a fierce, angry stride.

"Laney!" James called after me, but the door slammed shut before he could continue.

I was sat down on Lily's bed, Alice joining us and holding Lily as I held her hands, softly rubbing my thumbs on her skin to sooth her. "I don't know what else I can do."

"Just don't ever stop being my friend, okay?" Lily gave a watery smile. "Don't ever be cruel, and stay as kind as you are now." I smiled softly, nodding as my hair fell back over my eye.

"I'll be here for you Lily. Always."

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed this!

I enjoyed writing it very much!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you loooove it

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhlings!

0^0 Weasel!


	3. Let Me Tell You A Thing

So, here's the thing friends:

I have decided I am going to rewrite this story as I don't like the way it's been done when I look back on it. I have it planned in a lot more detail the upcoming rewrite and I'm excited to present it to you!

Also, I did the Sorting Quiz on the official Pottermore website, and it turns out that Alayne is actually a Gryffindor. While I did have a suspicion of this when I first started writing this story, I had put her in Slytherin for a plot point that didn't fit the more I expanded her family dynamic - so that's another reason why this story needs to be altered.

Anyway, it will be reuploaded as the same "Ghost" title, but if it changed I will let you know.

It will be up soon, and I love you all! Good day and have a wonderful night!

0^0 Weasel is out! (for now)


End file.
